kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Smarty Mart
Smarty Mart is a Wal-Mart-type Super-super convenience store. Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same parent corporation. Smarty Mart is reviled by Kim Possible for its low prices, "discounty" atmosphere and general unpopularity with fellow trend-keepers.Low Budget Ron Stoppable was a Smarty Mart enthusiast, and shopped there so frequently he knew the Middleton store's greeter Oscar personally. This was also where Ron bought Rufus.Low Budget Ron was offered a job by Smarty Mart owner Martin Smarty as thanks for saving him from a kidnapping attempt by Shego, and began working in the pet department.The Big Job He later found that Mr. Barkin had worked in housewares for almost fourteen years and was truly passionate about it.Fashion Victim Location There are at least three thousand locations nationwide, with a new store opened every week.Low Budget The Middleton store is very close to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-ToriumCoach Possible. Points of Interest *Similar to the Wal-Mart greeters, an employee stands at the door welcoming customers as they entered while reciting the store's slogan: "Smarty Mart: Where smart shoppers shop smart".Low Budget *Newly discounted sales at Smarty Mart were known as "Brainstorms", after the "Brainy" walking brain mascot.Low Budget *Smarty Mart sold many different items, which included pets, exotic pets, pet supplies, food, jet packs, sailboats, tires, shampoo, clothes, etc. *The store's mascot was a man dressed as a humongous brain with arms ending in gloved hands, eyes with glasses, legs with pants, shoes, a small mouth which moves when the wearer speaks, and a mortarboard cap. All things which are tropes of intelligence and smartness.Low Budget Events *When Kim's pants were damaged by an alligator attack during a mission, she reluctantly ended up shopping at Smarty Mart for a new pair. She then went to Club Banana to buy virtually the same pants, the only difference being the higher price and Club Banana logo on them, then had Ron return the first pair to Smarty Mart. At the same time, Kim had to hunt down Frugal Lucre, a rogue employee who was threatening to shut down the internet unless everyone in the world paid him one dollar.Low Budget *Dr. Drakken's brainwashing shampoo was available in Smarty Mart.Rappin' Drakken *While working in the stockroom, Ron and Mr. Barkin were accidentally trapped in a crate and shipped to the Returns Warehouse.Fashion Victim *Slim Possible invited his brother Dr. James Possible to accompany him to a general store, which turned out to be a Montana Smarty Mart.Showdown at the Crooked D Gallery Smarty Mart.jpg Kim at Smarty Mart.png Trivia *Martin Smarty, the owner of Smarty Mart—and by extension Club Banana—is one of the five richest people in the world, and a poker buddy of Señor Senior, Senior.The Big Job Seeing as his first name is Martin, its clear that the name of his store is a play on words of his own name. Notes *The name and slogan share similarities to "S-Mart" from the Evil Dead movies. *Smarty Mart is a parody of big-name retail chains, such as Walmart, Kmart, Price Club, Costco, and possibly Amazon. **The fact that Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company may allude to the fact that The Gap, Old Navy and Banana Republic are all owned by the same parent company although each have drastic differences in price ranges and style for virtually the same items. *The that the five richest people in the world regularly get together to play poker may be a reference to billionaire Bill Gates revealing a number of years ago in the book The Road Ahead that he and billionaire Warren Buffett are poker buddies. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations Category:Organizations